The last goodbye
by ArizonaSpecter
Summary: What if it had been Harvey who had the heart attack? What if it doesn't look good for him and this might be the last chance to tell him everything which was undercover for so long time? ONESHOT - read and review!


**First of all please don't blame me for mistakes as you may know English isn't my native language. Secondly I hope you like the OneShot. It's very late at my home country but I couldn't go to bed without writing this down so let me know what you think about. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters!**

**Summary: What if I had been Harvey, who had the heart attack? What if it doesn't look good for him and this might be the last chance to tell him everything which was undercover for so long time? **

"Donna? Come to my office immediately" Jessica said as she passed Donna's table. Donna had no idea what Jessica may need but as she was Harvey's boss she was somehow also Donna's boss. So Donna didn't ask she just got up and went to Jessica's office. Mike, Louis and Rachel were already waiting there. What for? And where the hell was Harvey? Donna walked in and shortly after her Jessica arrived. She closed the door and looked at the four people sitting or standing in her office (well everybody unless Donna was sitting). "It's about Harvey." She slowly started and 8 eyes looked at her immediately. First they looked bored but as she mentioned Harvey's name the looked both surprised and scared. "He had a heart attack in court this morning" she said and watched the faces. Louis just looked very scared. It was the first time that Louis cared about Harvey. Jessica looked at Donna. Tears were dropping down her cheek. "Where's Scottie?" she asked. "I'm going to tell her about Harvey afterwards. I wanted you to know it first. And well, Donna, Mike? You need to go to hospital immediately. In Harvey's patient chart there were 3 names. _To call in case of emergency: Jessica Pearson. To ask medical questions: Donna Paulsen or Mike Ross_. You are his family and you need to make decisions. It doesn't look good so far" she said and even if it made her cry she had to be the strong one. She needed to be the one who didn't show emotion. Harvey was kind of her kid. She cared about him and it made her cry as the doctor on the phone told her what happened but now she was Jessica Pearson.

Donna slowly nodded still crying. "But Scottie is his…I don't know how to call it but maybe _girlfriend_" Donna said with a broken voice. Mike Ross didn't even move. He was still in a shock. Harvey was somehow like his father. And Mike lost his father very early in his life. He didn't want to lose him again. Rachel was rubbing Mike's arm. "I know. As I said I'm going to talk to Scottie. But first of all you two need to go to the hospital. I don't want Scottie to be angry at Harvey so I won't tell her that you are his family instead of her. Please try to avoid telling her that" Jessica replied. Donna again nodded. "Come on Mike" she said slowly and Mike finally started moving.

About 20 minutes late Mike and Donna arrived at the hospital. A doctor was already waiting for them. "Hello" he said. It seemed like he recognized the dry tears on Donna's cheek and the still shocked face of Mike. "How is he?" Mike answered. "Honestly? It doesn't look good. As you maybe know, his Dad died after a heart attack so it's some kind of a family disease. He is alive and finally awake but you need to figure on everything" the doctor said. Donna didn't ask any questions and so didn't Mike. Both of them just wanted to see Harvey. They went down the aisle and stopped in front of Harvey's room. He was awake but didn't look good. His face was pale. Really pale. It looked like the blanket on the hospital room. "You're the first" Donna said and Mike shook his head. "No you are" he replied. "I want you to go inside this fucking room and tell Harvey everything he needs to know. I don't care whether it is about business or about your feelings for him and I'm Donna I know that you feel like his son, but go inside and tell him everything 'cause we don't know how much time there is left!"

Mike went in and sat down on the chair on the left of Harvey. "Good Morning Harvey" Mike said. He was fighting back tears and wasn't able to say more than simply good morning. Harvey was coughing. "Good Morning Mike" he replied after clearing his throat. "It…I'm…honestly? I'm speechless. As I got the news I was about to scream and jump out of the fucking window! Harvey what the hell happened?" Mike asked and watched his boss. To see him lying there just covered with the blanket, his face as pale as the blanket was just killing Mike. "I don't know. It was in the court. I was…I talked to the defendant and suddenly I felt a bad stitch in my chest" he replied. A tear dropped down Mike's cheek. He wasn't able to hold it back any longer. "Harvey! You're my Dad! I mean you're not my real Dad but you are a kind of my Dad! You're the one who is challenging me and who is proud of me if I won. I lost my Dad and I don't want to lose you by now. I'm not ready for this" Mike said. He didn't want an answer. He just turned around and left the room. "It's your turn Donna" Mike said. The red-headed nodded and went in.

"Donna" Harvey said. His voice was broken which was evidence that he cried or that he was just too ill to talk. "Harvey" Donna answered and sat down. It was never difficult to talk to Harvey. They were used to have fun together but now Donna wanted to tell him so much and wasn't able to speak at all. For about ten minutes they were just staring at each other. Harvey's pale face was something Donna would never get out of her mind again. As Donna finally wanted to start talking Scottie came in without knocking or realizing that Donna was there. "Oh Harvey" she said crying. She ran over to him and pulled him into a gentle hug. Harvey swallowed. "I'm so sorry Harvey" Scottie said and leaned back. She slowly kissed his forehead. Harvey looked at her. It seemed like he wasn't sure what to say. "Scottie? May you come back later? I was talking to Donna and we didn't finish yet" he said. Scottie looked hurt but she just nodded and left the room. "Donna it seemed like you wanted to tell me something" he said. He started coughing again and it caused Donna's heart to bleed.

Harvey was always the perfect one. The one who couldn't get hurt. But Donna knew him better. She knew about everything. She knew about all his feelings and about the things that hurt him the most. She saw a lot of things, for example Harvey nearly crying, but she wasn't used to an ill Harvey. To a _dying_ Harvey, her brain added. But she didn't want to think about what maybe could happen. She needed to think about what would happen if Harvey recovered. "Harvey? I…I don't wanna lose you. I'm not able to lose you. We've been working together for so many years. You are more than just my boss. You're my friend. I'm used to have a solution to every problem but I don't have a solution for this one. If you're backed against a wall break the goddamn thing down, but Harvey? This is a fucking big wall. A wall we can't just break down. I…I love you Harvey! Yeah I know it's a bad moment to tell you that but I need you to know it. I lost you as you got into the relationship with Scottie but this is no problem for me 'cause I saw you happy every day. I saw you smiling every day. But now I'm going to lose you forever. I'm not able to lose that smile forever." Donna said and she couldn't help herself but crying.

Harvey was speechless. There were so many people he wanted to see on his last day. There were so many things which he expected for this day. But he didn't expect that. He was Harvey Specter he usually expect everything because this was his job. But it wasn't about his job any longer. It was about Donna Paulsen. The Donna Paulsen that he had loved for so many years and he hadn't stopped so far. He tried to keep his feelings down under. He went from one relationship to the other. Zoe, Scottie whatever. But during all that time he just wished that Donna would love him like he loved her. And now he is lying at the hospital bed, maybe he is dying he wasn't quite sure, and she finally told him that she loved him. He was so angry at himself because he was so naïve. He should have realized it earlier. He bit his tongue and swallowed. "Jesus Donna! I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Finally I got it and it was as beautiful as I imagined it even though I'm in hospital. I have loved you for so many years and I still do. Whenever I'm out with Scottie I just think about you. And now? You finally told me about your feelings but it seemed to be too late for us" Harvey said.

Donna took his hand and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Harvey, don't stop fighting. You're not dead by now so maybe god gives you another chance. Take it. Please Harvey don't stop fighting!" Donna said and kissed him. Harvey was surprised by the kiss but he returned the kiss immediately. During the kiss he suddenly felt a stitch in his chest again….

**Well, that's all. Imagine you an end by yourself. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
